CIA
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: a cat burgler has broken in to Kaiba Corp and stolen something dangerous. Only Joey has the knowledge to find the object and catch the thief. Eventual SxJ, rated for sex in later chapters
1. Prologue

"why are we waiting", asked the dark haired man impatiently to the Chief of Police.

"The man we're putting in charge of the case isn't here yet", explained the chief, "He's a world renowned expert at catching cat burglars. The last people he helped demanded that they be to repay him, so they bought him a vacation on a cruise ship."

"So, instead of working he's on vacation", said the man angrily.

"This is the first vacation he's had in at least five years", explained the Chief, "and we practically had to black mail him to take it. There he is now."

He pointed to the helicopter that had just landed.

"Took long enough", muttered the man, then spotted who it was, "You!"

"You", said the other man, echoing his words.

"So, how did you become an expert", asked the other man.

"Well, I don't know, Kaiba, maybe with hard work and intelligence", said the man, "Cause you aren't the only one who works himself to death."

"Ah, I see you know each other by your constant bickering", said the chief, "How do you two know each other?"

"We went to high school together", said the blond, glaring at Seto.

"You got better grades then Seto Kaiba", said the chief in disbelief.

"what are you talking about", asked Kaiba, "That's impossible, I was valedictorian."

"That's only because when they asked me to be, I said no. And they didn't even announce me because I didn't go to graduation", said the blond man, "Look it up, and you'll see."

"Some how I doubt it", said Kaiba, "Joey Wheeler is always an idiot."

"Fine. Then I guess you don't need me for this case. I'm going back on vacation", said Joey, and he turned around and went back to the helicopter.

"Great, you just insulted our best resource", said the Chief, "And he was on loan, too."

"On Loan", asked Kaiba, curious.

"Yeah, he works for the CIA, we just borrowed him because of the sudden increase in cat burglars in Domino", explained the Chief.

"Then get him back", said Kaiba irritably.

"He won't come back without a full apology", said the Chief, "Which means you'll have to go ask him, he is technically on vacation, and if we push him he'll simply go back to the CIA."

"We don't really need him", said Kaiba, even more irritated, "start the investigation."

Kaiba walked off and the chief muttered to himself before following, "I can't wait to tell him I told you so…"


	2. Chapter 1

The investigation was not going well, and Seto Kaiba was getting more and more angry. The Chief kept mentioning Joey and his Gods be Damned expertise. He finally just gritted his teeth and ordered some people to find out which ship Joey was on.

He used his power, money, and influence to get his own suite and ordered his helicopter to fly him out. He got their and ordered his people to find Joey. They located him and Seto went to go talk him into working on his case. He found Joey in the dining room devouring what looked like a barely cooked cow.

He sat in the opposite seat and said, "anybody sitting here?"

"Yes, your ego. It's so big it needs its own chair", said Joey, then went back to his meal.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you had better listen. I was wrong and I need your help", he said, grimacing as if the words tasted bad in his mouth.

"that's groveling for anybody else, and I should make you bow and scrape, but this case sounds interesting", said Joey.

"Good, then you can come with me", said Seto, and he dragged Joey back to the helicopter.

"Hey! I was eating that steak", complained Joey as he was being dragged.

"I'll buy you a cow farm", said Seto. "But I'm hungry now", complained Joey childishly, pouting.

"And they wonder why I question your intelligence", said Seto, "You look like a small, Beaten child when you pout."

"It makes people want to feed me", he said, quivering his lip for good measure.

"I'll feed you when we get back", said Seto, "If you'll stop pouting."

"Yay", exclaimed Joey, hugging Seto at the thought of food. Seto felt an odd flipping feeling in his stomach, but put it off as being on a boat. They had reached the helicopter and made good time getting back to land.

* * *

Seto gave him everything he had and showed him the scene of the crime.

"So, what exactly was stolen", asked Joey, looking at the concealed safe that had been cut into by some sort of heavy duty torch, "Hm, No real finesse with the actual breaking, but the break in is near impossible, with your security. Looks like someone who knows the security system, so probably an inside job."

"I didn't think of that", said Kaiba, "And it was a set of encoded plans for my latest invention. And it could be used as a weapon, if it got into the wrong hands. I decided against making it for that exact reason. They also stole some jewelry, but I'm mostly worried about the plans."

"So, the only thing from stopping this mysterious machine from being made is an code, which may or may not be broken at any time. Well crap", said Joey, "Why didn't you come get me earlier?"

Seto just glared at him, then picked up one of the files.

"Just figure it out", said Seto, and he walked out. Joey sat down and stared at the reports, then he started to write, not noticing as time flew by.

"You're still here? Even I'm leaving", said a voice, startling him out of his near trance.

"What", he said, looking up, then his stomach rumbled.

"And I never fed you. Come on, you can work on that tomorrow, it isn't going anywhere that we can't find it, besides, I owe you a meal", said Seto, looking almost as tired as Joey.

"Wow, Seto Kaiba being nice", said Joey, but he got up and followed the man out, "And I just realized that I have no place to sleep. My apartment is having renovations until I get back from vacation, which was one of the reasons I went."

"You can stay at my house, I'm sure Mokuba would love that", said Seto, "besides, I have got to hear how you managed to join the CIA."


End file.
